


What Happens In Vegas...

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Jillan Hall's sick and tired of feeling like the third wheel, but will she be able to overcome this heartache?





	

Jillan Hall was at Apple Bee's with her best friend, Melina Perez, and her best friend's boyfriend, Johnny Nitro, feeling like a third wheel at the dinner table, 'cause three's a crowd to her... "You okay?" Melina said, concerned. "Y-yeah, just a little bit under the weather." Jillan said, mixing her soup. "Wanna go?" Johnny said, frowning. "No, you guys stay... I'll just go." Jillan said, trying to smile. As Jillan walks home in red high heels, ouch, she's approached by Johnny & Melina's best friend, Joey Mercury, in a green Sedan. "Jillan?!" Joey said, widening his eyes. "Yeah?!" Jillan said, walking over to his vehicle. "You need a lift?" Joey said, scratching his head. "Um... okay, thank you!" Jillan said, getting in the front seat of his car. Meanwhile, Melina starts to panic, so she decides to give her best friend a call. "Girl... are you seriously alright?" She said, desperately waiting for her response. "Yeah, your best friend decided to give me a ride." Jillan said, slightly smiling. "What?!" Melina said, excitingly. "Huh?!" Jillan said, narrowing her eyes. "Go for him!" Melina said, smirking. "Him? No..." Jillan said, shaking her head. "And why not?" Melina said, confused. "I mean... it's just that I barely know the guy." Jillan said, whispering. "Well, hello, I do! He'd be perfect for you!" Melina said, cheerfully. "I don't know..." Jillan said, taking a deep breath. "Oh, come on, Jill!" Melina said, begging. "Ugh, fine... I'll ask him out." Jillan said, ending the call.

Melina Perez was waiting patiently for her best friend, Jillan Hall, to come over her house to tell her everything that went down between her and Joey Mercury... "Finally!" Melina thought to herself, as she ran over to open her front door. "Lina..." Jillan said, crossing her arms. "Don't hate me!" Melina said, throwing her arms out. "Why? Everything went great!" Jillan said, sticking out her tongue. "Hey!" Melina said, gently hitting her arm. "Sorry!" Jillan said, laughing. "So... what happened exactly?" Melina said, listening intensely. "Not much... but he brought all four of us tickets to see Britney Spears in Las Vegas, Nevada!" Jillan said, thrilled. "Ooh, Sin City!" Melina said, jumping up and down. "And Britney Spears..." Jillan said, gently smacking her. "Right!" Melina said, chuckling. The following day, they all aboarded their first class flight, arriving there at night. "Room service, please!" Jillan said, laying down on her bed. "Order some wine!" Melina said, sitting on her bed. After their request, the total came to $500. "Do you think the boys will mind covering for us both?" Jillan said, unease. "I don't think..." Melina said, before being interrupted by knocking. "Here's your order..." The chaperone said, placing the tray down. "Woah!" Jillan said, picking up her submarine sandwich. "Heaven..." Melina said, in awe. After an hour goes by, Johnny & Joey return back to their hotel room from a game of pool. "What's this?!" Johnny said, shocked, from the mess everywhere.

Joey Mercury was just as in disbelief as his best friend, Johnny Nitro, was at the mess the girls made while eating their food; it was even on the front door handle... "$500?!" Joey said, picking up the receipt. "It was an accident..." Melina said, exhausted. "Whatever... well, where's our food? I'm starving." Johnny said, opening the refrigerator. "Um... we kinda sorta ate it all." Jillan said, covering her mouth. "You what?!" Joey said, puzzled. "And we're gonna need you guys to pay for us..." Melina said, looking away. "Ugh, you owe us." Johnny said, taking out his credit card. "We know." Jillan said, laying back down. "Well, let's see the concert now!" Joey said, lifting her off of her bed. "Yay!" Melina said, connecting her arm to her boyfriend. "Woohoo!" Johnny said, locking the door from behind them. "Wait, food first!" Joey said, running into McDonald's. "Hm." Melina said, sniffing the delicious air. "Let's grub!" Jillan said, ripping open the bag. After eating their large dollar menu meal, they all go find their front row seats. "This is insane!" Johnny said, clapping. "I know, right?!" Joey said, amazed. "Babe, thank you for... everything." Melina said, touching his hair. "Thank you for being... everything." Johnny said, placing his arm around her waist. "So... will you officially be my girl?" Joey said, nervously. "Only if you'll be my boy." Jillan said, giggling. The crowd then erupts when Britney Spears hits the stage, performing "Work B!tch" as the opening song.

**Author's Note:**

> heres a fanfiction of the first female wrestler that i was ever a fan of, Melina Perez! :D please leave kudos, bookmarks, and comments to help me out! ♡♥


End file.
